1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crutch, and more particularly relates to a multi-function crutch.
2. Description of Related Art
A crutch is a mobility aid that transfers user's weight from the legs to the upper body. It is often used for people who cannot use their legs to support their weight, for reasons ranging from short-term injuries to lifelong disabilities.
There are several types of crutches, for example, underarm crutch, forearm crutch, platform crutch, and the likes. Typically conventional crutches have only one function. If more functions are needed, one or more other different types of crutch will be needed to buy. This will spend much money and need a large space to store.